Until There Were You
by SwanPrincess913
Summary: "Sometimes it seems to me that the last thing I deserve is your love." "Sometimes it seems to me that you don't want my love at all, Sergeant Barnes." "The last thing I deserve is your love... hatred, loathing, disgust... But not your love. It'll blight you - it'll damn you. Like it always works with me." "It won't. Just let it be our salvation."
1. Prologue

… Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country…

A tall man – stubble upon his cheeks, cap over eyes – approached the mount with the photo of that very Barnes and those figures making a mockery.

1917 – 1944…

Another reminder of his past which is gone for good. Of that life – happy, carefree, desired. Of the fact that James Barnes is dead, indeed. He died in the forty-forth. Fell of the train. And he was gone. That Bucky was replaced by another version of himself – stronger, faster – Winter Soldier… HYDRA's most dangerous weapon.

The man swallowed. His shoulders tightened and the arm rose. His right hand pulled the cap all the way down. People crowding around didn't pay any attention to the young man standing right in the heart of the hall. The man so much resembling Bucky Barnes.

Barnes shrugged and left the Smithsonian hiding his face from all those people. Blocks away from here his belongings – a hurriedly packed gun, diaries, some clean clothes, penknife – were safely hidden in his temporary shelter. He had to use one - one of those dilapidated houses that should have been leveled to the ground like decades ago.

Barnes knew he could not stay there long. Maybe a night or two. Not longer. Otherwise HYDRA could find him. Could reset his mind. Turn into their weapon again. Like tens of times before.

But his mind was far from here. It was preoccupied with Captain America's last words – "Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line" – awakening tails of memories, some pieces of the puzzle. Confusing. Disturbing. Bewildering.

Shivering, Barnes wrapped up in his jacket, rounded a corner and looked about. Coast was clear. No trail. No HYDRA agents.

Winding about narrow streets Bucky finally approached the house – three stairwells up and he is there. Safe and sound.

Narrow hall leading to the sitting room. The latter is furnished a la the '80s – a small room with a coffee table, a worn out sofa, two armchairs and a big armoire – everything is covered in thick dust. Web hanging down, dirt, layers of dust everywhere – all said he wouldn't stay here long.

Only one night.


	2. Chosen

Danneel Carter saw Director Fury staying near his fake grave, talking to Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers about something what seemed really important for the three of them. Natasha approached them and handed some papers to Captain America. The woman smiled and winked at Rogers, and Cap opened the folder and carefully examined the files. Fury turned around and left for parts unknown for his interlocutors. Right towards the car, where somebody was already waiting for him.

"Agent Carter! A nice day for homecoming, isn't it? I'm glad you agreed to talk," - Nick extended his hand for a handshake, and the blonde squeezed it with her slender fingers.

"You know, director. Whatever happens, you can always rely on me. I'm sorry, but I do not quite understand how I can help with this. Even though I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for the last three years, and before that, I had been trained by Black Widow herself ... My assignments were always of a different kind."

"I will give you a fill-in when I know for sure we're all alone here. Are you sure there are no insects in the car?" the girl nodded, "I hope you didn't tell your sister about our little encounter?"

"Sharon is safer this way. Despite she's used to my being away. It's not necessary for her to know everything about my life" Carter started the car, "it's time to fill me in on the details of your plan"

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. looked puzzled. He cast a frustrated look at the agent who had been working for him for three years. He remembered her polite and quiet, and her demanding tone surprised him immensely. The man sniffed and began:

"Your Mission is James Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier."

"Wait a minute… Did you say the Winter Soldier? But I thought it was just a fairytale. We used to frighten the newbies, but… wow… just WOW... the Winter Soldier himself ? Is he even real?

"Do not interrupt me, please. Your mission here is to look after him, so that the remaining agents of HYDRA could not find him. That's no as simple as it seems. The first thing you need to know is that Barnes is a cruel and cold-blooded killer who will go to any length. And second, Steven Rogers will be looking for him ..."

"So why not put Barnes under his care?"

Fury looked at Carter the way she immediately realized it was time for her to shut up.

"I'm sorry."

"We can't let Rogers or HYDRA find the Soldier. Besides, you must ensure the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents do not find him either. I have some plans for him, - it was the turn of the girl to cast puzzled glances at Fury, "don't look at me like that. I can not tell you about them, otherwise I will have to kill you," he chuckled "The only thing you need to know for sure is that he must remain unnoticed, and most important – alive. And stay above the radar."

The blonde nodded and smiled. She wanted to know what plans Fury could have for the Winter Soldier.

"Barnes laid low Bucharest," Agent Carter frowned, "some of my guys didn't stop spying on him even for a second after his "disappearance". I have to admit, he's a good spy, but we are better. He nearly managed to pull a con game on my agents a couple of times, but they tracked him. However, now my people can no longer continue monitoring him. Barnes saw them. That's why we need you. Black Widow is too famous after all those stories with the Avengers and her speeches at that press conference. And Barnes himself has seen her more than once. Your new apartment is ready for you. Your flight's tonight. Hope you have everything packed."

The girl nodded again.

"Now turn left. Are your belongings here?"

"Yes. I hope everything is settled? I mean… my legend."

"You wound me, Agent Carter. Your new identity… Danneel Grayson," The blonde frowned again. Fury pulled a folder out of the inside pocket of his coat - a passport, a brief biography of Miss Grayson, plane tickets and a file on James Buchanan Barnes, "now you are Grayson. You are twenty-three, you work as a nurse in a hospital in Bucharest. Koltea Hospital. Are you ready?

"As usual. Director, about Sharon... she can't know… Otherwise, she will do her best to stop me. Besides, Steve will immediately learn everything."

"Sure. You should adopt a prudent approach. Everything has to remain between you and me. Right now you are the only one I can rely on. Be careful. I couldn't forgive myself if one of my best agents was harmed let alone falling victim to the Winter Soldier."


	3. We Need To Talk About Fury

That very evening, after coordinating all the details of the plan with Fury, Danneel Carter was heading for her car, when suddenly spotted an uninvited guest waiting for her – hair pinned up, arms across her chest, eyes express resentment.

"Vic? What are you doing here? How did you… how did you find me?"

"You know, I have my sources. I hear Fury has a special assignment for you? Can't get over S.H.I.E.L.D yet? Even after everything that happened?" Victoria Romanoff, Black Widow's younger sister, leaned against the door of Danneel's car, not allowing Carter to open it and drive away, "maybe you would like to fill your old friend in details? Or should I say, former friend?"

"Fury is gone. S.H.I.E.L.D as well. I am here to pick my belongings. It's time to move on, you know," Agent Carter smiled caustically, as if hinting at something, and tried to shoulder her interlocutor, but failed. Romanoff, unlike her sister, was taller and stronger, "move. I don't have time for your silly games."

"Yeah, right! Come on, honey. Your sweet smile can fool anyone, but me. We have been friends like… like forever. I've known you for God knows how long and I know you better than you think. Danneel, what the hell are you thinking? You know, I will not let you do stupid things, even though something happened between us in the past. I will stop at nothing to prevent you from it. Do you understand you are going to your doom?

"What do you know? Vic, I ask you one last time, get out of the way. Otherwise, I will have to make you do it."

"I would love to see you trying. Danneel, can't you see it. Fury sends you to death. Does Sharon know about your little secret?"

"You won't…," Danneel snorted out and leaned against the door of her black Toyota Camry next to Romanoff, "Vic, I am very glad that you care for me even after what happened to us. But I have to go. Whatever you may think, Fury would not entrust me with any task if he were not sure I would manage it. Now, for God's sake, out of my way. I am already late."

Victoria – reluctantly – moved aside, turned to Danneel, snorted out and hugged her. Her eyes were full of sincere anxiety. Anxiety that can not be faked.

"Take care, Danneel. I'm begging you not to do anything stupid. And if you need help, I will be there for you. Just so you know, you can always rely on me. I will be closer than you think."

"Thank you, Vic. Hope to see you soon. Goodbye Romanoff."

"Good luck, Carter."

Danneel Carter got behind the wheel of his car and headed straight to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Breathing heavily, blood pounding in her ears, she could help thinking about the conversation she had had with Fury the other day. She could recall it perfectly well. The director summoned her. It was so unexpected and she could not even think of how serious it may turn out to be. Now, driving to the airport, she could not believe what she was about to do.

Leaving the car in the parking lot, miss Carter "fed" the meter, not knowing how long it would take her to return. She cast one last look at herself in the rear-view mirror and, taking the documents and tickets, headed for the entrance. But it was already Danneel Grayson who entered the airport.


End file.
